


Study Mates

by ColetheWolf



Series: New Places To Do It [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boxers, Come Eating, Comeplay, Cumming inside boxers, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Sweat, Wet & Messy, chemistry lab, hardly any lube, lab coat kink, latex glove kink, playful banter, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek seems to keep "distracting" Stiles from doing school projects and experiments but honestly, Stiles really doesn't seem to mind choosing wild sex adventures over boring schoolwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Mates

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic will be divided into 3 different separate chapters. I asked people where they wanted Stiles & Derek to bang and what kinks they wanted to Sterek explore. 
> 
> 1\. Chem. Lab: Lab coat, latex gloves, safety goggles (Lab equipment kink)  
> 2\. Library: (Gag kink)  
> 3\. Photo Lab: (Masturbating for the camera, blindfolding, camera kink)

Field trips are one of the few things high schoolers actually look forward to during the school year. A day away from boring classes and schoolwork is something no one would willingly pass up. So it doesn’t exactly seem fair that if you forget to get a field trip permission slip signed, then you’re forced to stay behind and finish an extra credit assignment. 

Missing the chance of going on a field trip is one of the most devastating feelings you can experience while suffering through the Hell they call high school. Permission slips to go to the California Academy of Sciences were given out two weeks ago. It was simple. Get a parent of guardian’s signature on the permission slip and a day of school would practically be wasted away in San Francisco. Seemed easy enough. It proved a piece of cake for Scott, Danny and Lydia. They all go theirs signed, but Stiles was a different story.

Stiles didn’t mean to forget. He was just so busy with everything that was happening around him. Between Derek taking him out on a romantic date out of the city, and all the pack training, Stiles didn’t give himself enough time to hand the permission slip to his father and get it signed. So of course he paid the price. 

Stiles is in the chemistry lab, surrounded by nothing but test tubes and free air. No other students. No teachers. Everyone is probably living in up on that field trip. And since the field trip actually counts towards the final semester grade, you either need to go, or stay behind and do an extra credit assignment in whatever class needed a grade boost. Stiles failed to get his permission slip signed so he’s stuck with no alternative choice but to stay and do a stupid ass project.

Chemistry isn’t exactly Stiles’ weakest subject. In fact he makes a pretty good effort everyday in class as well as the homework he breezes through. No. His grade isn’t a C minus because he doesn’t do the work. It’s because Mr. Harris is his chemistry teacher. And of course Harris’ most despised student would be the one with the lowest grade. 

Beacon Hills High is slightly more terrifying when no one else is around. Even the slightest creaking sound echoes through the empty hallways. Stiles keeps looking up from his experiment to check and make sure no psychopathic murder is standing in the doorway. He finally begins to concentrate and shake away his paranoia when he hears the blunt tapping of rapidly approaching footsteps. 

Stiles pushes his safety goggles up so they are placed on his forehead rather than protecting his eyes. The footsteps are coming closer, and Stiles’ heartbeat thumping about a mile per second. He backs up against the desk behind him and tenses up as the footsteps stop at the door frame. Stiles lets out a sigh of tremendous relief when Derek appears in the door frame. 

Stiles scratches the back of his head and sighs again. “Oh my God. You almost gave me a heart attack. Why—”

“What the hell are you doing? Scott texted me saying you were supposed to be on the bus to San Francisco. You weren’t at your house, but your jeep was. I texted you some 15 friggin’ times and you didn’t answer a single one. What exactly were you leaving me to think?” Derek argues walking towards Stiles.

Stiles realizes Derek is doing the whole ‘try to act angry to cover up how worried I really am’ act as he walks to meet Derek near the front of the classroom. He wraps his arms around Derek’s waist, nuzzling his neck and pushing their chests together.

“I’m sorry. I forgot to have my dad sign my permission slip for the field trip so I could go. Then my dad had to drive me here because my jeep is out of gas. And my phone has to be turned off in the chem. lab. The satellites from the phone or whatever messes with the machines in here.” Stiles explains and holds tighter on Derek, letting his fingers scratch comfortingly on Derek’s back right between the shoulder blades. He pulls away from Derek and looks him in the eyes. 

“Stop being such a worry wolf.” Stiles laughs and walks back to his experiment. “I’m fine aren’t I? See. No cuts, scratches, bites. Not even a pimple, ha. I’m fine. Useless you count me being bored out of my mind as a serious medical condition.” Stiles pushes his goggles down so that they’re back over his eyes. 

Derek walks over and sits on the desk directly behind Stiles. He can’t help but take in the view, thinking of how sexy Stiles looks with a lab coat on. “If you didn’t go on the field trip, then why did you decide to come to school anyways?” Derek asks.

Stiles sets an empty test tube down on the tile of the desk and turns to look at Derek. He then jumps up on the desk and sits so that he and Derek are about eye level even though they’re on two completely different desktops. 

“Well since I missed the field trip, I have to do some stupid make up chemistry experiment. Don’t know what I’m supposed to do exactly, but whatever…I’m stuck here till I finish it.” Stiles rolls his eyes and kicks his legs that are dangling off the desk he’s sitting atop. 

“What are you supposed to do?” Derek questions while he takes off his jacket. 

“Make a bar of soap float. I don’t know who created chemistry, but I pretty sure bars of anything aren’t supposed to float.” Stiles crosses his arms in a childish pout while jokingly growling.

“You put on a lab coat, latex gloves and goggles to mess around with soap and water?” Derek asks with a smile creeping out the corner of his lips.

Stiles jumps up from the desk and stands in front of Derek. 

“Hey! The chem. gear makes me feel important.” Stiles clarifies then pauses. “It makes me feel like a superhero. Captain Stience on patrol!” He yells out, holding one fist up towards the ceiling as if he were going to fly off.

“Stience?” Derek chuckles out with a raised eyebrow. 

Derek can’t help but laugh. His boyfriend is completely free and comfortable in being a total lovable dork. Feeling free isn’t exactly what Derek knows. He has felt trapped inside since the fire, but every once in a while Stiles does something that shows him that things could be different.

“Yeah, Stience. It’s a hybrid of the name ‘Stiles’ and the word ‘Science’….genius right? And don’t steal it!” Stiles points his index finger at Derek with all seriousness. “I thought of the name, and I’m totally getting the rights to it.” 

Derek gets up off the desk and presses his lip to Stiles’. Stiles’ lips taste a bit like chocolate and peanut butter. Obviously a peanut butter cup, even those just a few days ago Stiles was going on and on about how he’s going to knock out every unhealthy snack from his daily life and exercise every day to bulk up. Good thing Stiles doesn’t have very good self control, because the peanut butter cup on his lips tastes amazing. Derek’s hands slide down Stiles’ back until they’re firmly clutching the teen’s ass. 

Derek releases the kiss to whisper into Stiles’ ear. “You look so sexy in this whole lab tech get up.” 

Stiles laughs into the crook of Derek’s neck, taking in the spicy scent of sweat. “And by that, you mean you want to get down and dirty in this chem. Lab right? Please say yes.” 

“Yes.” Derek whispers and pulls away from Stiles before walking over to the windows. “Lock the door.” 

Stiles flies across the room, flailing like a crazy person to get over to the classroom door. He locks it quickly and turns around to see Derek closing all the blinds. As the blinds close, the room dims, leaving a sort of romantic feeling in the air even though it’s still a dirty old school. Derek finishes closing the last set of blinds, Stiles turns on some of the Bunsen burners to a low flame. 

Derek turns around to see Stiles messing around with fire. Surely, can’t be a good thing. “What you doing?” He asks.

“Don’t question it. There’s no candles, so…Bunsen burners are next choice.” Stiles laughs.

The two stand there for a second. They’re completely on opposite sides of the classroom, but their eyes are connected in a glare of pure eye sex. Derek’s body is silhouetted by the streams of dim sunlight poking through the closed window blinds. His eyes are flashing red with lust as they keep locked to Stiles. He looks up and down Stiles’ body, taking in each detail as he gets harder in his jeans.

For once, Stiles is wearing only one shirt. No undershirt. No XXL flannel or jacket piled on top. He’s wearing a simple maroon Henley that is clinging so tightly to the kid’s abdominal muscles. A pair of worn, tan jeans are hanging loosely on the teen’s waist because without a doubt Stiles isn’t wearing a belt. His white lab coat’s sleeves are rolled up to the bend of his elbow, exposing the soft arm hair that covers Stiles’ forearms.

Derek watches the slow rise and fall of Stiles’ chest. He knows Stiles is getting more and more worked up. He can smell the arousal dripping off the teen. He can smell the blood rushing to Stiles’ cock, while he glances at the slight pulsating bulge that’s developing in the crotch of Stiles’ jeans. 

They stand looking at each other for a minute just to take in what’s happening between them. Stiles is fully hard now. His cock drips pre-cum into his boxers out of sheer anticipation and thought of all the sounds he’s going to hear Derek make while they do it.

Without warning, Stiles runs across the classroom and jumps onto Derek. His legs wrap around Derek’s waist, while his hands run through Derek’s hair. Their mouths connect in passionate contest of who can work their tongue harder into the other’s mouth. The two back into the window behind Derek while they continue making out. 

Stiles begins sucking on Derek’s jaw. He delivers short, wet and warm kisses along Derek’s sharp jaw line. Shivers are sent tingling throughout Stiles’ spine as Derek’s stubble prickles his face. Stiles remembers back to the first time he made out Derek. Back then Derek was clean shaven and Stiles remembers how he asked Derek if he would grow out a little stubble for next time. Stiles didn’t know why stubble turned him so much. There was something hot about the ruggedness it brought to people. The way it defined guys’ jaw lines and the way it left a slight burn after a make out session. Derek looked good with it anyways. It made him look more mysterious. If it were even possible to be more mysterious than being a werewolf, that wore nothing but black and lived in a burned down house. 

Derek lays Stiles down on a nearby desk. He breaks the kiss, only to hike up Stiles’ shirt to get a clear view of the beautiful stomach and chest beneath it. Derek smiles and runs his thumb along the soft happy trail Stiles has developed since the last time they were doing this.

“You didn’t shave.” Derek acknowledges with a smile.

“Yeah. You told me how sexy it was last time so I just didn’t bother shaving it since that’s what obviously what keeps you coming back for all of this.” Stiles jokes.

Derek chuckles and starts kissing up Stiles’ stomach. He lets his lips and tongue move delicately along Stiles’ skin, taking in the subtle taste of sweat. He teases around Stiles’ navel with his tongue, smirking when Stiles’ moans quietly. Derek moves up to Stiles’ nipple and takes it gently in his mouth. He nibbles at it lightly with his teeth then circles on and around it with his tongue.

“I love how you moan when I do this.” Derek breathes out sharply while he continues showering Stiles’ torso with kisses. “I love the way your skin gets flushed pink where I touch you a little too hard. I love every single one of these moles that freckle your skin…” Derek moves up to Stiles’ neck and sucks at it tenderly. “I love you.” 

“Hey,” Stiles starts. “I love you too. I really, seriously do Derek. And I think about you all the time because I’m so happy I was the person to take away that sourwolf thingy you had going on. Well, you’re still sour around the pack, but not with me. You’re more like—I don’t know. What’s the opposite of sour?” Stiles pauses to ponder before coming to an answer. “Sweet? Hmm…sweetwolf.”

“Don’t call me sweetwolf.” Derek utters with a laugh.

“Fine. Then how about sexywolf.” Stiles offers and kisses Derek on the lips. “Okay, let’s get on with this now because you’ve only kissed up and down my stomach, and I’m seriously already about to cum.”

Derek stands upright allowing Stiles to sit up from being on his back. He takes off Stiles’ shoes and pulls off his jeans. To Derek’s surprise, Stiles isn’t wearing boxer briefs this time. Instead he’s wearing a loose pair of red cotton boxers with little green Christmas trees scattered around the fabric. Typically, Derek prefers Stiles wearing boxer briefs. They were always so tight, showcasing Stiles’ sexy attributes off.

Stiles’ cock tents the loose fabric as his jeans are ripped away. He sits and stares at Derek keeping his legs spread wide giving an extremely vulgar view of his hard cock that’s twitching and flexing under the fabric without his control. Derek wraps his hands around Stiles’ throbbing hard on and squeezes roughly, watching a spot on the boxers turn to a darker shade of red while pre cum spurts out of the sensitive head. He begins to stroke Stiles with rough, lustful tugs. 

“Derek. Stop. You’re going to make me—fuck—you’re going to make me cum.” Stiles moans out with his eyes closed and head tilted back while he lets Derek continue to work him towards orgasm. 

Derek continues stroking Stiles’. He groans and smirks at how feverish Stiles’ cock feels in his grip even if it is through the fabric.

“Derek. I’m seriously…I’m really going to.” Stiles mumbles.

Derek leans in next to Stiles’ ear. “Good. I want you to. I want you to make a mess out of these boxers for me. When’s the last time you got off,Huh?” He asks, letting his hot breath breeze across the skin of Stiles’ neck.

“I…I don’t—” Stiles groans, scrapping his nails along the desk.

“I can smell your load building up.” Derek pauses and lets his beefy hand massage Stiles’ balls. He squeezes and pulls at them softly making the salty fluids inside mix. “It’s a big load…You’ve saved it up haven’t you? For me?”

“nnng, yeah babe.” Stiles slurs out.

“Shoot it. Paint these boxers Stiles. Ruin them.” Derek jerks faster and Stiles cums. 

Stiles grunts, clenching his teeth as he shoots his hot load into his boxers. The first few jets make their way through the thin layer of cotton, splattering against Derek’s forearm. He feels gobs of his hot jizz pooling on his inner thigh, sticking to his leg hair. He feels an urge to touch. An urge to touch his softening cock. An urge to touch the mess he’s created. Stiles gives in. He takes off his latex gloves and slips his hand gently into his soiled boxers. His hand moves down past the tight waistband of his boxers, before the tips of his fingers reach the sticky filth he’s left. He runs his hand through it, feeling the cooling warmth of cum and letting the amount of how much he emptied from his balls register in his mind. 

Derek grips Stiles’ wrist and guides the boy’s hand out of the stained boxers. He takes Stiles’ coated fingers into his mouth and sucks slowly on each one of them. He groans at the taste, taking as much time as he wants simply because Stiles’ cum tastes so good in his mouth. He takes the teen’s fingers out of his mouth and unbuckles his pants. Derek’s pants drop to the floor along with his boxers and he begins stroking himself over Stiles’ crotch. He’s going at it hard, letting spurt after spurt of pre-cum hit against Stiles’ legs. 

Stiles watches for a second in shock at how hard Derek looks. He jumps off the desk and bats Derek’s hand away to stop the eager werewolf from reaching orgasm. “No. Let me do it.” Stiles demands.

“Do what?” Derek asks.

“Give you a tattoo….” Stiles pauses and watches Derek’s face deform with confusion. “That’s sarcasm. See I was making a funny right there. I’m not giving you a tattoo…I want to get you off. All by myself. So stop beating off, sit on that chair over there, and let me do it.” Stiles explains with a grin.

Derek sits on the chair like Stiles demands and shutters as his bare ass makes contact with the cold metal. He kicks his pants and boxers off his ankles before he takes his own pulsating girth into his grip again. He strokes with soft pulls, rubbing this thumb over the leaking slit occasionally. It’s not enough stimulation to cause a nut busting orgasm, but it’s just enough to send heat waves through his body. He waits patiently waiting for Stiles to come over and use him already.

Stiles grabs his previously discarded jeans from the classroom floor and digs through the pocket of them. He pulls out a small tube of lube then walks towards Derek.

“Do you always bring lube with you to school to finish chemistry projects?” Derek snickers as Stiles stands between his open legs.

“No. I had no other pants to wear, so I had to pull these from the dirty clothes bin. I guess I must have left my handy dandy lube in the pocket.” Stiles explains and he uncaps the lubricant and pours a steady stream onto the head of Derek’s cock.

“Now why does that turn me on so much?” Derek asks while he begins stroking his cock to slick it up.

“Cause they smell like sweat and dirt. They’re disgustingly filthy.” Stiles laughs under his breath as he drops his wrecked Christmas boxers to the ground. “I can be just a filthy.” 

“Is that so?” Derek says with a smirk as Stiles straddles his hips and climbs onto his lap. Stiles doesn’t shove the trembling piece of meat into his tight hole just yet. Instead his grinds against it, letting is slip along his crack up to the cleft of ass.

Stiles kisses onto Derek’s neck. “I can be filthier than that actually. I can be the filthiest thing you’ve ever touched.” He explains, sniffling along Derek’s sweaty neck.

“Not sure. You’re going to have to show me what you can do.” Derek whispers, keeping the playful banter going as he strips the sweat soaked lab coat of Stiles’ body and throws it to the ground.

Stiles continues to grind against Derek’ cock. The anticipation of getting filled gets to a nearly unbearable level, so Stiles sits up slightly and aligns Derek’s cock with his clenched hole. He hasn’t fingered himself for the past week on purpose because he loves the feeling of getting torn apart by Derek. He’s tight. He’s so fucking tight and Stiles knows it. He hopes that Derek notices as he slides down slowly feeling the girth of Derek stretch him quite forcefully. 

Stiles bites his lip trying not to scream in pure pleasure as he forces himself down completely on Derek. As he gets down to the base of Derek’s cock, he stops, adjusting to stretch. He notices how hot Derek feels inside of him. He takes time to notice even the little things that feel amazing to his body. The way Derek’s shortly trimmed pubes prickle against his ass cheeks make him want to suck Derek’s neck and moan out of excitement. His boyfriend was such a fucking beast, hairy body at all. 

Stiles begins moving at a slow pace on Derek. He moves up and down, feeling Derek’s cock slide in and out of his hole. 

“Do you want me to do this? I mean, do you mind me doing the riding, or do you want to not do it in this position?” Stiles asks looking to Derek for an answer but continues talking before Derek can speak. “If you would rather take control and bend me over the teacher’s desk to spank me or something kinky like that, I’d totally—”

“You can do whatever the fuck you want. You have me Stiles. Use me.” Derek moans out, trying to keep from thrusting up into Stiles. 

Stiles smirks and begins riding Derek at a much faster pace. He most definitely isn’t stretched enough, but he doesn’t care. He wants to make Derek cum. Stiles is forcing himself down as hard as he can on Derek’s thick cock. He grunts each time the rod slams into his prostate giving him a feeling that he is about to shoot a thick load again even though he’s still soft. 

Derek puts both of his hands on the sides of Stiles’ waist encouraging the teen to keep going.

“Ride it. Harder! Come on Stiles. Fucking take it! All of it.” Derek yells out, thrusting into Stiles’ tight hole at a rapid speed.

Stiles wants to talk, but he can’t. Each thrust leaves his speechless. His soft cock bounces against Derek’s chest with each intrusion to his ass. They steady sounds of “ah, ah, ah, ah,” are the only thing leaving Stiles’ lips.

“Clench for me. Make it tighter Stiles.” Derek growls while his thrusts shift from a steady pounding to something short of a rhythm. He’s getting close. He can feel it churning deep inside. 

“Fuck, Derek I love when you get like this…” Stiles chokes out as Derek’s cock only seems to pound deeper and deeper. “You’re close I can feel it. Fill me. Own me. Dammit…” 

Stiles clenches as hard as he can and Derek can’t take it. He shoots deep inside Stiles, sending short and powerful thrusts into the tight hole ensuring his cum is buried deep inside.

“So fucking hot…get on your hands and knees for me baby.” Derek orders out of breath.

“What you’re going again?!” Stiles screams out practically gasping for air.

“No. Believe me Stiles…you took everything out of me. Just get on your hands and knees for me. Please.” Derek begs picking Stiles up off his still hard cock.

Derek stands up and lays out Stiles’ lab coat like a blanket. Stiles gets on his hands and knees and waits for further instruction.

“God damn you’re so fucking stretched…” Derek says sounding amazed as he looks at Stiles’ red and puffy hole. “Spread your ass for me and push it out.” 

Stiles smiles as stretches his ass cheeks apart with his hands and letting the hot seed flow out of his hole. He feels it run down his crack and drip onto his lab coat underneath it. He’s making a mess out of school property in such a dirty way, but he doesn’t even care. Stiles clenches and loosens his hole, squeezing out every last drop of cum. He puts his index finger into the stretched entrance to make sure he has everything out. Once he realizes that he has, he spins around on his knees and begins lapping at the puddle of spunk on his lab coat.

He licks at it; taking Derek’s cum onto his tongue and plays with it for a second before he swallows. He does it for a minute until everything is down his throat then stands up. Stiles presses him lips to Derek’s transferring the bitter taste of cum. They both moan and tongue each other’s mouths as they come down from their highs.

The two break the kiss and begin getting dressed. Stiles balls up his semen stained boxers and lab coat then throws it by his backpack so he’ll remember to take them home for a good wash.

“God, why is it that I always have the hardest orgasms at school?” Stiles asks with a smirk while Derek pulls up his boxers. “One of these days I just want to handcuff you to my bed and ride you like that for hours. Make you cum over and over again…how does that sound?” 

“Sounds like we should try it out next weekend when your dad has to go away for that meeting.” Derek smiles as he buckles his belt.

**Author's Note:**

> I look to you guys to ideas. If you have any you have any kinks or places you want me to write, just comment and I'll see about it :D


End file.
